The Love Affair
by Wolfbane77
Summary: 4 people land in an unexplored area. 2 of them fall in love. Will it work out?


_We all awoke, groggy from the events of the last night. What we did, none of us could remember. Kite, Luna, Celina and Yuto (now resurected after the effects of the Arc Area project). The four of us were our only company._

"W-where's Leo" Luna was the first to awake.

"I wish I knew where anyone was. There are only four of us, Luna. You'll need to trust us." Celina, immediately trying to comfort Luna.

"If I have to spend time with you guys then help me please." Kite appeared from inside the dense forest surrounding the area.

"Well you're going to have to get used to them, old friend." Yuto spoke, addressing Kite.

The dense tree cover obscured the light, as they moved through the almost endless forest. Luna walked in-between Yuto and Celina. As she walked, she looked at Kite. The more she looked, the more she felt like she could trust him. That she could believe him. That she could befriend him. The four of them carried on forwards, brushing the branches and cobwebs out of the way. All of a sudden, Luna cried out.

"What's wrong!" As Luna collapsed, Celina was the first to be by her side, holding her, comforting her. Yuto quickly followed suit, holding her.

"Let her rest. Leave her be." Yuto spoke, helping her head to the ground.

"Why is she here? She's only 15. What is she doing?" Kite questioned the trees. Naturally, they didn't respond.

"None of us know why any of us are here." Yuto answed. "Let's all get some rest."

They all thought Luna was asleep. She was actually wide awake. And waiting for them to go to sleep.

Quick as a flash, she was awake. She moved closer to Kite, the shroud of mystery compelling her to find out more. Luna slowly started to remove his coat when an iron grip clamped onto her hand. Kite was awake!

"Come with me Luna." Kite didn't sound particularly cross. Or even calm.

"What do you want" Luna asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I-I well I just wanted to see if you'd react."

"You want me. Don't you. Don't be afraid to say yes."

"Well, I, erm... Yes."

"Why do you think I brought us over here then. Where they can't see us."

Luna grinned at Kite. Kite shared the grin.

Luna, not that much shorter than him, took his collar and kissed him. She full on kissed him with a passionate fire. Her tongue mingled with his. His hands slid down her body, removing her jacket, and then they carried on down to her waste line. As Kite lifted Luna's top off her, Luna did the same to Kite. They broke off their kissing as Luna took her hands down to Kite's trousers and took them off. She then let Kite take off her skirt and then, suddenly they were both naked. As Luna made the first move, she went to suck on Kite's dick. As this happened, she manoeuvred herself so that Kit would lick her vagina.

"I'm cumming" Luna warned Kite and so he cupped his hands around her vagina and she came into his hands. Kite then started to rub his cum-covered hands up and down the sides of her body, smothering her back in the warm substance. Kite, however, gave Luna no such warning. As he came in her mouth, she held it there, inside her mouth without swallowing too much, and kissed him, sharing her enjoyment of his cum with him. When the last of the cum had been swallowed and spread, Luna said

"Oh my GOD!!!!!!! That was soo much fun. It tasted soo good!!!"

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now are you ready for round 2."

"Hell yes!!!"

Kite swiftly pinned her against a tree and put his dick inside her vagina. Luna quickly responded by kissing him furiously back as his penis penetrated her. The two of them stopped kissing as Luna started to moan. Kite started to hump Luna and soon Luna's moaning was coming quickly.

"I'm cumming. Ungh. Aaaah. Aaaahh yes. Keep this up Kite."

Kite came within Luna and her vagina's mucles relaxed from the constant constricting and relaxing. Luna, still high on adrenaline, went back down to start sucking Kite off as he collapsed in the undergrowth.

"Kite, I love you." Luna confessed. "I loved you when I first looked at. you.

"I love you too, Luna." Kite smiled back at her. "I'm going back to the camp. See you later, love."

"Bye" Luna said, almost asleep now.

Kite got dressed, and walked away.

5 minutes later Celina appeared and woke Luna up.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked

"Oh yes. It was amazing. The feeling when he came inside me. Unbelievable. And the taste of his cum. Divine."

"I'm not sure. I think I want to sleep."

"Sleep well then, Luna."


End file.
